Remembrance of Things Past
by Sailor Memory
Summary: In 2297, 30 years after Matthew Gideon and Elizabeth Lochley met, the command crew of the Excalbur remember times long gone.


Disclaimers: Crusade belongs to JMS and Babylonian productions. WarnerBros. and TNT have ticked me off so badly that I'm not going to dignify them by letting them be any real part of this disclaimer. All hail JMS!!!!!!!!! He is the First One, even before Lorien.  
  
Spoilers: For 'Ruling from the Tomb,' 'The Rules of the Game,' and 'Each Night I Dream of Home,' which happens to be my 3 fav episodes! Also, some are from the scripts posted on the Net. The rest are made up from my depraved imagination!   
  
Summary: In 2297, 30 years after Matthew Gideon and Elizabeth Lochley met, the crew of the Excalbur remember times long gone.  
  
**********  
  
"I remember when they first met," said Dr. Sarah Chambers, looking around at her long time friends, "Remember the Mars Conference?"  
  
Dureena Nafeel, who was still a member of the Thieves Guild, nodded, smiling sadly. Speaking with a voice that almost cracked with emotion, she replied, "Yes, they were constantly bickering. I never understood why. It was obvious they felt an attraction even then."  
  
"I think it was like looking in a mirror for them. When one looked at the other, they saw themselves."  
  
Everyone turned in surprise to Galen, who had not spoken a word since that fateful day two weeks ago. He continued, "They were so much alike that it was hard for htem to get along. It took them a while to learn."  
  
"Of course," added retired Admiral John Matheson, "it was nearly impossible to talk to Matthew about it. Him and his pride."  
  
**********  
  
"You seem troubled sir."   
  
Gideon glanced at Matheson, "Troubled Lt.?"  
  
"Alright," Matheson allowed with a small smile, "preoccupied. Would Captain Lochley be involved by any chance?"  
  
Not paying attention, Gideon uttered, "Read my mind."  
  
Matheson went pale as a sheet, "Sir,"  
  
Chuckling, Gideon held his hand up, "Sorry, sorry. It's a figure of speech. I didn't mean it literally. How'd you zero in on it?"  
  
Grinning slightly, he answered cryptically, "Well sir, the ship may be big, but when it comes to gossip, it gets pretty small pretty fast."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Gideon said sarcastically, "Figures," pausing, then continued, "Look its nothing to be concerned about. Lochley and I are just having a... conflict in... command styles."  
  
"You're THAT different?"  
  
"Actually we're exactly the same, there inlays the conflict."  
  
"CAPTAIN," came in imperious voice filled with venom.  
  
The look on Gideon's face clearly said 2 things, 'Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear,' and 'Not again.' With false cheer, he slightly raised his voice, "Captain Lochley! Still not planet side I see."  
  
Shaking her head slightly, she commented, "Been and came back."  
  
Motioning with his hand, he introduced Matheson, "This is Lt. John Matheson, my second in command."  
  
"Charmed," she stated flatly, keeping Gideon from going any further. Immediately she continued, handing him a small data crystal, "Lt. Carr compiled this for me. She was... rather obnoxious about doing it so I'd appreciate it if you'd bothered to read it. It's a detailed report on our security measures for the conference. Just so you know what we're doing and where and how. Since the opening ceremonies for the conference are scheduled for 20 hundred hours, I thought you might want to be current." It was obvious she was enjoying baiting him.  
  
With forced politeness, Gideon said, "Thank you. I'm sorry Carr is giving you a hard time. She seems rather," he paused, looking at Matheson, who looked back at him innocently, then continued, "Well, hard to take."  
  
Lochley looked at him with a confused face, wondering at why he was backing off. She could tell it wasn't like him to back away from a challenge.  
  
He added quickly, "And considering that I have a junior officer present good form would prevent you from making the obvious retort."  
  
To Matheson, it was obvious that she was biting back a smile as she answered, "Very well then, out of good form. I, ah, wouldn't want you to think I was going easy on you because of you alleged 'rugged handsomeness.'" At this she rolled her eyes and turned to go.  
  
Tossing his hands up in defeat he nearly said, "Captain, look..."  
  
Turning back to him, she said, "We're running out of wrong feet to get off of if that's what you're going to say."  
  
"Pretty much. Look, we have both been running ragged here. Maybe we'd both get along better if we got out from under everything. So how about dinner tonight, my quarters? We'll go over the data."  
  
"My quarters. 18 hundred hours." that was her only response as she walked back down the hall the way she came.  
  
For a moment, both men were silent as they stared at her back. Then Lt. Matheson turned to Gideon and asked suggestively, "'Rugged handsomeness?'"  
  
Much to his credit, Gideon came up with an excuse pretty quickly, "It's a code word. Its part of the investigation."  
  
With that he began to walk down the corridor to the bridge. Lt. Matheson, still smiling knowingly, muttered, "Of course."  
  
**********  
  
Everyone couldn't help at smile at the memory. The two of them certainly had a rather unusual beginning.  
  
"That night at the conference you could tell they'd finally learned not to go at each other's throats every 5 minutes. Actually, they were quite cute," acknowledged Chambers.  
  
What do you mean," asked Max Eilerson, confused at when this had happened.  
  
Grinning, Chambers answered, "I believe you were with Dureena and Trace down at the Canal Bar on Potter. And you and Trace were suffering from hangovers..."  
  
**********  
  
'This is Carr. I'm at the Canal Bar down on Potter. We have the guy you were looking for on the Henderson matter.'  
  
Lochley responded briskly, "I'll be right there. I'll want to talk to him."  
  
"Then you'd better bring a Wejie board."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, she slowly said only, "Understood." Signing off, she tuned to Gideon, "Captain Gideon I think you should-"  
  
"Stay here," he cut in, "Absolutely. Our problems may be solved but I'm always suspicious of any answers that are-"  
  
"That are too path. My thoughts exactly," turning to Chambers she nodded cordially, saying, "Doctor."  
  
When Lochley was out of hearing range, Chambers commented, "I think that's very cute Matthew."  
  
Confused, Gideon asked, "What is?"  
  
Motioning with her hand, she said suggestively, "The way you 2 finish each other's sentences." It was clear that she was fighting a grin.  
  
Glaring at her, he snapped quietly, "No we don't."  
  
**********  
  
The group of friends were silent for a few minutes, reliving what were to them the happiest times of their lives. They were all old now, except the two young people who sat by the window, one had his arm aound the others shoulders comfortingly as she cried. It was so hard to believe that the times that were the most desperate for Humanity were considered the 'golden years' of their lives.  
  
"I think she could convince him to let her do things he normally wouldn't even think of leting someone do," mentioned Matheson.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Dureena asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"When we were attacked by the Drakh..."  
  
**********  
  
"Ship to ship communication is hit! We've lost contact with the fighters!" Shouted Lt. Matheson.  
  
"Reroute," snapped Gideon, "We have to coordinate the attack."  
  
"I can do that!"  
  
Gideon turned to look at Lochley. She was holding onto the wall and some might say she was doing it to stay upright, but he knew better. She was still in pain. He cautioned, "You're injured..."  
  
She shot back, "Well I'll be dead if we don't win this. Look, I've got the experience, let me use it." Her remark was punctuated by a jolt as they were hit yet again.  
  
Knowing she was right, he nodded and said only, "Get going."  
  
With a small look, she bolted out off the bridge as fast as she could without knocking anyone over.  
  
Gideon was not a happy camper. He stood up and moved over to the helm, snapping, "They're starting to piss me off. Lt. I want them out of my sky."  
  
"I'm working on it."  
  
**********  
  
"Had it not been a life and death situation, I think the entire bridge crew would have been hanging onto their every word they said, commented Max.  
  
Suddenly, Galen spoke, "It is ironic that Mars was the place where they seemed to grow closest to each other. It was where they met, where they fell in love, where they married, where Beth was conceived. So much happened in one place."  
  
**********  
  
Dr. Chambers came out of the emergency room with an exhausted and worn look on her face She looked around at the worried faces that stood in front of her, Galen, Matheson, Dureena, and Max. They weren't going to like this.  
  
"How is he Doctor," demanded Galen before anyone eles could ask the dreaded question. Being shot by a sniper was not to be taken lightly.  
  
Sighing, she rubbed her eyes, saying, "I won't kid you Galen, he's got a long way to go. He's stabilized but still in critical condition. The next 48 hours are going to tell if he'll make it or not."  
  
Everyone was silent as they digested this. Then Matheson spoke up, "I'll put in a call to Captain Lochley at B5 and see if she can take some leave and come out here to help."  
  
*****  
Five minutes later, Matheson was requesting a secure channel to Babylon 5. He was put in directly to Lochley's quarters.  
  
When her face appeared, she didn't look surprised to see that it was him.  
  
"Captain Lochley, there has been an accident on Mars. Captain Gid-"  
  
"Yes," she quietly cut him off, "I know. I'm on the next ship to Mars. I'll be there in 24 hours. B5 out."  
  
**********  
  
"What I have never been able to figure out is how she knew," Dureena wondered aloud, then she turned to Galen, "Do you think they had some sort of mental link that allowed them to know when the other was in trouble?"  
  
"It's possible. At the time, there was no other way Elizabeth could have known Matthew was in danger at the time."  
  
Max broke in, "Anyone remember when Matthew proposed to her? I do, loud and clear. It was at the party to celebrate the defeat of the plague and the Drakh."  
  
**********  
  
Matthew watched the entrance with one eye and nodded to everyone as the crew started to show for the party. They certainly had a lot to celebrate. Earth had been cured, the Drakh had been defeated.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be here soon Matthew," Galen spoke as he appeared out of no where beside him.  
  
Feigning ingnorance, Matthew asked, "Who are you talking about Galen?"  
  
The technomage shot him a look that said, 'Puh-leeze." That was all that was required.  
  
Gideon would have retorted, but something, or rather, someone, caught his attention. For that matter, the entire room had turned to look at who had just entered the room.  
  
There stood Captain Elizabeth Lochley, looking exquisitely lovely. She wore a close fitting, pale blue dress that seemed to flutter in an imaginary breeze. Sewn into the fabric was a beautiful design of pearls and sapphires. Her hair, which had grown quite long in the time the crew of the Excalbur had known her, was pulled back in a simple, but elegant, French braid. Under normal circumstances, half of the men in the room would have been asking her to dance, but they knew that she was with their captain, and therefore off limits, unless they wished to be smacked from here to next Tuesday.  
  
Laughing slightly, she called to everyone, "Cesear is here, let the games begin." This caused everyone to chuckle.  
  
Grinning slightly, Gideon made his way to her. When she was in her view a smile broke out on her face. Holding out his hand to her, he asked mock formally, "May I have this dance My Lady?"  
  
"Yes you may 'M'lord'."  
  
With a small laugh, they both stepped out onto the dance floor.  
  
After nearly two hours of dancing, they moved off to the punch bowl, totally aware that crew was trying to discreetly watch their every move. Though they were so caught up in each other, you didn't become a Earthforce Captain by not noticing these kinds of things.  
  
"So," asked Elizabeth conversationally, "Now that you finally found a cure for the plague, what do you plan on doing?"  
  
"Well, HQ has given the entire crew a full nine months fo shore leave and I'm tring to figure out where to spend it and with whom," a small smile played across Matthew's lips as he said this.  
  
"I'm sure you'll think of something."  
  
"Mmm. Speaking of people spending time together, I was thinking you and I could spend enough time together to get a priest, some rings, and flowers."  
  
The room was dead silent, but obviously neither of them noticed. Elizabeth looked at him in shock for a mere second, then smiled and threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. No words were necessary.  
  
The entire crew cheered. After all, they'd been watching these two for nearly five years.  
  
**********  
  
Tears were now flowing down everyone's cheeks. Those had been such happy times. It was still so hard to believe that both of those remarkable people were dead now.  
  
Finally Beth Gideon spoke up, "You all knew them so well. They rarely told me these kinds of stories. I wish they could have had more time together. Twenty-five years doesn't seem like a long time to me."  
  
"Beth," Dureena asked quietly, "How did it happen? How did Matthew die?"  
  
Her blue eyes filling with fresh tears, Beth slowly began to recount what had happened only two weeks before.  
  
**********  
  
"Mom, Daddy! It's a Drakh warship," Screamed Beth from the helm of their small cruiser, the 'Elizabethan Ages,' as they began to take weapons fire. Even after 25 years, not all of the Drakh had been hunted down.  
  
"They're aiming right for the Bridge," shouted David Sheridan, Beth's fiancee. They'd only been engaged for three weeks.  
  
Calling up to his daughter, Matthew told her, "Jump to normal space and make sure the jump hole closes before they follow us out." As he said this, he, David, and Elizabeth moved to the helm.  
  
Fingers flying over the keys, Beth did just that. They made it through the jump hole, but not without taking one last hit from the warship. Crackling fire started to spew out from surrounding consoles. Crackling could be heard from the helm as well.  
  
Moving quickly, Matthew and David moved to protect Elizabeth and Beth from the fire. They were all knocked unconscious for a few minutes.  
  
When David and Beth came to they saw that they'd both been relatively unharmed by the fire save for a few slight burns. They both quickly moved to Matthew and Elizabeth, since he hadn't moved off of her. Carefully, they moved Matthew off of her and were horrified at what they found.  
  
Apparently Matthew had done his best to shield Elizabeth from the blast, but hadn't been completely successful.   
  
"Mom, Dad, hold on! You hear me? We'll get help," Beth was nearly sobbing from the condition of both of her parents.  
  
David quickly got out the first aid kit and began to examine them both. Elizabeth had severe burns to 60% of her body along with a broken rib and arm. Matthew had severe burns to 80% of his body, along with several broken ribs and a punctured lung. He had alreay lost too much blood, thus there was nothing that could be done for him.  
  
Trying to ignore the pain in their heart, the two young people set out trying to make the two older people as comfortable as possible.  
  
A White Star picked them up six hours later, but Matthew was already gone.  
  
**********  
  
"We were to late to save Daddy, but Mom could have lived. Dr. Chambers knows that she seemed to be getting better," said Beth, "That is, until I told her that Daddy hadn't made it. She just looked at me with sorrowful, heartbroken eyes, and fell asleep. She didn't wake up after that."  
  
"Her injuries must ahve been too severe for her to take-" started Max.  
  
"NO," Beth nearly screamed at him, "Don't you see? When Mom found out what had happened, she just gave up! She could have lived, she had the means, but not the will. She just didn't want to live without Daddy!" Beth would have continued her tirade, but broke down into gut-wrenching sobs once again.  
  
Quietly, Galen placed a hand on her shoulder and that was all Beth needed to fling herself into her Uncle Galen's arms. Ever since she'd been little, she and Galen had shared a special bond. Nothing could seem to break it. In fact, everyone in the room had a special bond with the girl whose father had named her after the wife he had adored from the moment he'd met her.  
  
For a moment, no one said anything. Instead, they just stared at the coffin that had been made especially to hold two people. Inside it lay two people that had been the best friends anyone could ever have. And now they were gone forever.   
  
Slowly, John Matheson, who had said these words many times but never expected to say them to his dearest friends, chanted, "From the stars we came, to the stars we return. And so we commit these bodies... to the deep." With only those simple words, he hit the launch button.  
  
Surrounded by her closest friends, Elizabeth Kathryn Gideon, whispered, "Goodbye Mom, Daddy. I'll see you on the other side."  
  
**********  
  
Wherever souls go after death, two special souls, the souls of Matthew Gideon and Elizabeth, were reunited to be together forever. One journey had ended, another began...  
  
**********  
  
Yay! It's finished! {Cheers from the peanut gallery} Well, did anyone like it?   
  
Quote of the day-  
  
Gideon: We don't have to wait for the shower to recycle, we could, uh, we could share.  
  
Lochley: Enviromentally safe.   
  
Gideon: Waste not, want not.  
  
Lochley: Absolutely.  
  
  



End file.
